If You Love It
by Rainy Lady - T
Summary: "Sasuke no dejará ir a Hinata tan fácilmente" — Sasuke ო Hinata.  Traducción .


**Declaimmer:** Naruto **no** es mío; pertenece a **_Masashi Kishimoto_**. La historia original es de **_Peridot0814_** -_su historia está en mis favoritos-,_quien me dio su permiso para realizar esta traducción.. La traducción y corrección me pertenece a _mí_, aunque cueste creerlo.

**Summary: _"_**_Sasuke no dejará ir a Hinata tan fácilmente" _**_—_**_ Sasuke __ო__ Hinata. _[Traducción].

**— ****ஐ**** — If You Love It — ****ஐ**** —**

**ო**

**— • • Si lo Quieres • • —**

**— • • ****Si lo quieres…**

"Él es todo lo que quise por nueve años de mi vida". - Hinata sonrió, pensando en lo tonto que solía ser contar su historia. Sakura se sentó junto a ella, acurrucada por el frío producido por las lluvias de otoño.

"Pero, ¿cómo renunciaste a Naruto tan fácilmente?"- Preguntó Sakura. Hinata negó con la cabeza, mientras algunas gotas caían sobre el plástico que cubría a ambas muchachas, quienes se encontraban sentadas en una banca esperando el autobús. La cuestión de '_Hinata'_ y '_el amor'_ siempre vino a la mente de Sakura, pero ella sólo podía pensar que alguien como Hinata terminaría con alguien como Naruto. Naruto… Él aún no estaba consciente de sus emociones.

"No lo hice. Él empezó a salir contigo". – Hinata alzó la vista. Sakura abrió los ojos y una disculpa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Eso fue duro… Escuchar _eso_ salir de la boca de una de sus mejores amigas. Hinata era tan desinteresada, tan dulce. Sakura sentía la necesidad de donar sangre y acariciar a los gatitos sólo por estar cerca de ella. Y nunca habló con, o preguntó a, Hinata sobre cómo se sentía acerca de que ellos dos estuvieran saliendo hasta ahora. Cuando Sakura comenzó la conversación acerca de cómo Naruto rompió con ella, lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

"No, no te disculpes". – Hinata sonrió, agitando la mano como si espantara algo. "Después que ustedes empezaron a salir, me di cuenta que no podía pasar el resto de mi vida soñando con un chico fuera de mi alcance". Hinata rió entre dientes, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver las gotas de agua salpicando contra el plástico transparente. "En ese mismo tiempo me di cuenta que todavía estaba locamente enamorada de él". -

"Y ahí es cuando conociste a Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?" – Cuestionó Sakura, sonriendo. Eso le dolió. De verdad, realmente mató a Sakura. En primer lugar, ella no le preguntó a Hinata sobre sus sentimientos hacia su (ahora ex) novio, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta en su mirada, que cada vez que ellos se besaban, ella deseaba estar en su lugar? El mismo día en que comenzaron a salir, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los amigos de Naruto, se trasladó al distrito, automáticamente se convirtió en un estudiante de su secundaria. Hinata cerró sus ojos, recordando la primera vez que se reunió con el galán.

**— ****ஐ**** —**

"¿Por qué luces tan triste cuando los miras besarse?" - Sasuke le dio un pequeño codazo a la chica en el brazo, señalando a la pareja que bailaba en la fiesta organizada por Ino. Hinata estaba a un lado, con su vestido azul oscuro brillando, observando a sus amigos ser felices con una bebida en la mano, cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar con ella; llevaba un traje que no parecía suyo.

"Normalmente, la gente dice 'hola' cuando se reúnen por vez primera. Y no me veo triste". – Pronunció Hinata entre dientes, obviamente distraída por los brazos de Naruto, que se encontraban alrededor de la pelirrosa, pegando sus cuerpos. Sasuke arqueó una ceja fríamente.

"Confía en mí. Ellos van a terminar antes de lo que piensas". -

Hinata miró a su compañero de clase. "No digas eso. Siéntete feliz por ellos." – Dijo en voz baja, mirando su copa de ponche que, sin duda, probablemente contenía alcohol. Oh, bueno, no es como si le importara. Tomó un sorbo de su copa y sintió la quemazón en sus labios.

"¿Qué fue eso?" – Hinata se volteó. Sasuke tomó un sorbo de su copa.

"Es alcohol. Lo siento, cariño, pero no creo que sea bueno para ti" – Sasuke se rió, vaciando la copa en una planta de hortensias que estaba cerca.

"Tú no sabes lo que es bueno para mí. De hecho, ni siquiera me conoces". – Dijo Hinata con frialdad, comenzando a alejarse.

"Sé que tu nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y que eres la única chica con la que realmente deseo bailar". – Habló Sasuke. Hinata se quedó sin aliento.

"Ni siquiera sé quién eres". –

"Sasuke Uchiha, a tu servicio". – Sasuke hizo una reverencia, sonriendo a su manera. Tomó su mano. "¿Y bien?" -

Hinata lo pensó por un momento.

"Va a ser divertido. Lo prometo". – Sasuke sonrió. En ese momento Hinata se olvidó de todo. Se olvidó de que su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida bailaban al son de la música lenta, se olvidó de que ahora ellos eran novios. Ella vio algo en Sasuke que pensó no encontrar en Naruto cuando sonreía. Era la calidez que irradiaba de esa sonrisa pintada en sus labios, sus ojos negros brillando como diamantes. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sin habla, y dejó que Sasuke la llevara a la pista. Cuando Naruto sonrió mostró simpatía, pero al mismo tiempo se trataba de una sonrisa que decía 'no estoy interesado'.

Todas las miradas estaban en ellos, incluso las de las otras parejas. Las manos de Sasuke se encontraban en la cintura de Hinata, y los brazos de Hinata alrededor de su cuello. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a la gente susurrando.

"Están hablando de nosotros". – Susurró ella, mirando al suelo.

"Que hablen". – Sasuke giró a su alrededor. "No importa lo que piensen. Sólo importa lo que tú piensas y sientes". -

Hinata aceptó sus palabras, sintiendo su cabello volar en el giro semi-lento, regresando segura a Sasuke.

"¿Quieres parar?" – Preguntó.

"No. Me gusta bailar contigo". – Hinata suspiró, sonriendo. Sasuke sonrió, antes de inclinarse hacia ella y susurrarle.

"Tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Sólo no se lo digas a mi madre". –

Hinata se rió. De hecho, tanto ella como Sasuke se echaron a reír en ese momento. Hinata notó las miradas envidiosas que Sakura e Ino le dirigían, a pesar de tener sus propios novios ahora. Sasuke mantuvo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros desnudos, ganando más miradas desesperadas. Siguieron hablando, y riendo, y bailando, hasta que la fiesta terminó.

**— ****ஐ**** —**

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de que por más de una hora no había pensado en Naruto. Ni siquiera una vez. Sasuke la acompañó a su casa, dispuesto a conseguir su número de teléfono, y lo primero que haría en la mañana sería llamarla e invitarla a salir.

Sasuke era diferente a todos los chicos que conoció. Aunque no lo pareciera, era el chico más divertido, dulce y suave. Hinata aún podía recordar su primer beso. Sus primeros besos.

Sasuke la llevó a un carnaval y comenzó a llover. En un intento desesperado, le arrojó su sudadera y trató de llevársela de ahí.

"Me gusta la lluvia". – Protestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros bajó la sudadera. Sasuke sonrió lentamente asombrado de la manera en que sabía el próximo movimiento. Sus brazos envolvieron su cintura, acercándola, mirando sus hermosos ojos blancos y sus delicados rasgos en la lluvia, apartando los mechones empapados que se habían pegado a su rostro. Ella le devolvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la intensidad del momento, las luces del carnaval y los flashes pasaron a ser nada en comparación con su sonrisa.

Y la besó, con cautela, a la derecha de la boca. Tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra en su barbilla. Ella colocó ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ese fue el momento más hermoso que ella había tenido.

Ellos se acercaban más y más, pero cuando llegaban a la total felicidad, Sakura y Naruto comenzaron a desmoronarse.

Naruto comenzó a darse cuenta de la niña que Hinata había sido. Llena de vida, y feliz. Se sentía feliz por Sasuke, pero empezaba a desear tener a alguien como Hinata a su lado. Empezó a compararla con Sakura…

"¿Por qué no puedes estar siempre alegre? Hinata siempre está llena de vida." – Se quejó Naruto una tarde. Sakura salió de su casa ese día y fue directo con Hinata, gritándole.

"No estoy con tu novio, Sakura. Tengo el mío". – Declaró Hinata. Sakura se negó a escuchar cualquiera de sus protestas y comenzó a salir de su vida. Y luego, después de casi un año entero de no hablar con Hinata, Naruto y ella rompieron. Sakura había huido, desconsolada, para tomar el autobús a la próxima ciudad para relajarse antes de regresar. Poco sabía que Hinata estaba allí.

Hinata fue… Bueno, Hinata. Le preguntó cómo estaba y cómo estaba Naruto.

Entonces Sakura rompió en llanto de nuevo. Hinata le ofreció una sonrisa triste, pero reconfortante, y un hombro en el cual llorar.

**— ****ஐ**** —**

"Lo siento mucho". – Susurró Sakura, avergonzada de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro de nuevo.

"No lo hagas. Estabas demasiado molesta". – Hinata se encogió de hombros. Sakura deseaba que Sakura le gritara, le chillara o incluso la abofeteara.

"¿Por qué? ¿Sólo así?" – Sollozó Sakura, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"El destino no quería que estuvieran junto. Así que los separó". –

Sakura suspiró.

"¿Dónde está tu novio?"-

"Está ocupado en este momento. Tuve que hablar con él, sin embargo". –

"¿Por qué?" -

"Estoy terminando con él". -

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" –

El autobús se detuvo. Hinata se levantó.

"Luego". –

**— • • ****Déjalo Libre…**

"Así que… ¿Eso es todo?" – Sasuke miró al suelo. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí". – Hinata murmuró. Sasuke no dijo nada; la tensión en al aire ascendió cuando se giró.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó. Su voz rota; Hinata notó como apretaba la mano alrededor del martillo que estaba usando para reparar su bicicleta.

"Sasuke, el destino me dijo algo hace tiempo". – Murmuró Hinata, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo desde atrás.

"Hinata… ¡Te quiero! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por mí? ¿Por ti? ¿Por nosotros?" – Sasuke se dio la vuelta, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y moviéndola suavemente.

"Sasuke-kun…" – Hinata trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta. "¡Adiós!"

Ella salió corriendo, casi a trompicones, llorando.

Odiaba amarlo tanto; tanto, tanto; maldición, demasiado.

**— ****ஐ**** —**

Dos semanas pasaron desde que aquello sucedió. Ambos intercambian miradas incómodas y extrañas sonrisas; Sakura y Hinata han arreglado su relación. Naruto se lo pidió a Hinata dos veces, ambas frente a Sasuke, Hinata lo supo bien. Ella se negó. Por supuesto, él estuvo confundido, e incluso le dejó bastantes mensajes de voz demandantes en su celular, pero ella le dijo a Naruto que sólo podían ser amigos.

Hinata suspiró, arrastrando sus libros, mientras trataba de no pensar en eso que no dejaba de molestarla. Era el final del día en la escuela y Hinata estaba sentada fuera, en un banco, envuelta en su abrigo.

"¿Hinata?" – Preguntó una voz. Hinata suspiró, notando quién era.

"Hola, Sasuke-kun". – Ella sonrió dulcemente, tratando de no dejar que sus ojos la engañaran. Sasuke miró a su alrededor.

"¿Tienes un momento?"

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, moviendo sus libros de su lado y colocándolos sobre su regazo. Antes de que Sasuke se sentara a su lado.

"Esto duele mucho, ¿sabes?" – Dijo en voz baja, mirando el suelo. Hinata trató de no llorar.

"Lo siento, de verdad". –

"Sé que lo haces… Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ningún otro chico te tratará bien, excepto yo".-

Dijo Sasuke, mirándola. Hinata le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida.

"Recordé algo". – Comenzó Sasuke. "Recordé un viejo dicho que me dijiste una vez: '_si lo quieres, déjalo libre; si regresa, es tuyo; si no, nunca lo fue'._" –

"¿Lo recordaste?" – Hinata se quedó sin aliento. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

"Hinata". – Él la miró, inclinándose más y más cerca, y susurró: "He vuelto".-


End file.
